Second Life
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: A normal student suddenly died from a truck accident and woke up again, now being a part of the Grand Chase, he faces many adventures and learns alot of things, even loving again. rated for future swearing.RonanxElesis/OCxOC/OCxArme/MOAR OCS!
1. Chapter 1

: Ugh, Crossovers are overkill in my side, I need to stop doing those, I forgot that I specialize in single anime/game fics.

**Jin:** Wuss…

**: **Whatever Jin! Anyway, this fanfic's main character will be of course, my OC, Sharde Wildman (from the recently deleted fanfic: Negima! Magister Grand Ninja Magi) and Arme!

**Arme:** Oh, -sama, you're too much- 3

**Amy**: Hey… I wonder why we have lesser Jin x Amy fanfics around here?

**: **I dunno, ask the authors themselves, most of them are Arme x Lass shippers…

**Amy**: Anyway, disclaimer, disclaimers, dear-- you always forget them! **Negima-Roxas does not own Grand Chase, if he did, the game would have been rated M.**

Second Life  
"I was supposed to die at a truck accident, I shouldn't be alive, but why do I feel there is something more than being a human…"

Chapter 1: Awakening and the Truth.

I'm Sharde Wildman, 14 years old going 15, I'm your average guy that can swing a sword (pen, really.) a few times if you have night duties at Kanavan Academy.

Me, Elesis and Ronan were about to head back to our dorms, that is, until I dropped my pen.

"Ah man, my pen!" I yelled out, "This took me ages to fix the ink!" I kneeled to claim my pen again, that is, until…

"SHARDE! WATCH OUT!!" Elesis yelled at me, I turned around, only to see a big flash of light and rammed me as I was about to pick up my pen down the street. I blacked out, only hearing voices.

"_Elesis! What in the world?!_" A male voice called out, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "_No, Don't tell me this is happening! Elesis! Call an ambulance! Now!"_

"_Wait a minute… why do I feel… magic running in him?! SIEGHART!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

I woke up, only to see a great infinity of white surrounding me.

"Ah… Where am I?" I asked myself.

"_I'm glad that you're awake now…_" a feminine voice said me. "_Now… tell me, who are you?" _she asked.

This voice felt so calm, soothing… like beautiful music ringing my ears. "I'm… Sharde Wildman."

"_I see, Oh! I think you're coming back to your senses by now, we'll meet again!" _She cheerfully quipped.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"_Let's just say that I'm your guardian angel, ne?"_

"Oi… Wake up." I opened my eyes, only to see Sieghart kicking me awake. I instinctively sat up. "Whoa, and here I thought you were dead."

"…Dead?" I asked. I turned around only to see a pool of blood and tracks.

"Grr…" Ronan growled, "I'll never forgive that bastard if I find him…"

"Ronan, calm down…" Elesis said as she clung onto his arm. "The important thing is that Sharde is alive."

"Ne… Ronan…" I called him. He calmed down and turned around to face me.

"Yes?"

"Did you say something about magic awhile ago…?" Suddenly, his worried face became serious.

Ronan nodded in reply. "To tell you the truth, you are a magician… And well, we are not as… normal schoolmates as you think as it is." He told me.

"Then… that means… You two being a student, and Sieghart-sensei… are false?"

Sieghart lazily waved his hand at me as he says. "Duh, We have been keeping you safe. From harm, ever wonder why we always come with you?"

I thought about it. "You… have a point."

"Great, now that you found out…" Ronan started, "You have to meet Arme. She's in Serdin right now."

"S-SERDIN?!" I yelled in shock, "That place is really far!"

Ronan laughed. "Honestly? It'll only take us minutes… KAYE! COME!"

Just then, a powerful roar reverberated at the heavens, to see a real live dragon descend upon Ronan. "Sharde, I would like you to meet my dragon, Kaye." The dragon flapped its wings at me. "Kaye says hello."

Okay, this is way too much to intake… First, I'm a freaking mage? How is that possible? Second, I'm seeing a really huge dragon staring at me.

"I know you're shocked, but we have to hurry back to Serdin!" Elesis stated impatiently. Whoa, that's not like her. "Finally, out of the act and back in action!" she randomly stated.

Ronan sat up the giant dragon while Sieghart jumped on it.

"Uhh…" I stuttered, "Seeing a live dragon is great and all, but… are you sure it won't eat me? Because it's… staring at me…"

Ronan laughed, "She's just looking at you for no reason, now hop in." as soon as he said that, the dragon lowered its head at me, as if she wants to say I shouldn't be afraid of her. I gulped, I carefully stood on her head, and she rose up again, I feel like riding a horse… only bigger.

"Hey---" Elesis called out, "What about me?" In cue, Kaye dropped her tail and scooped Elesis up and placed her behind Ronan. I chuckled, because seeing such a sight is very, very rare.

"Okay, let's go Kaye! To Serdin!" Ronan commanded, just then, Kaye flapped her wings, although stronger this time so she can lift us up.

…Wait a minute… Flying? OH SHIT! "U..Uh… Ronan…"

"What?"

"I forgot that I'm afraid of…"

WHOOSH!

"HEEEEIIIIGGHHHTS!!!!"

-0-

: Haha, that ends the first chapter!

**Sharde:** I looked like an idiot there…


	2. Chapter 2

: No Author's Notes today…

-0-

Chapter 2: Of Magic and Elements.

We finally landed on Serdin's Violet Magicians Guild, or that's what Ronan said, and plopped on the ground, as if this is the last piece of land in earth. "Hallelujah…" I mumbled.

Ronan just chuckled and picked me up. "Come on, it's just flying."

"Please don't ride me on Kaye's neck ever again…" I said to him, Kaye heard it and she lightly bonked my head in response. "…Sorry."

"What are we waiting for? Come on, come on!" Elesis pulled the both of us, dragging our sorry butts inside the castle where the guild is.

I can hear Sieghart laugh. "Lil' Red, always impatient."

A few minutes later, a couple of mysteriously hooded magicians saw us and stopped our… or more likely, Elesis' advance.

"What is your business here, Warriors?" The magician on the left asked.

"We're here to see Arme, got a problem?" Elesis replied.

"Hm! And who are you supposed to be?" The magician on the right asked this time. This is pretty annoying.

"We are the Grand Chase, we're colleagues with Ms. Arme."

"Preposterous!" The one on the left shot back. Looks like these guys are stubborn. "I don't believe your claims!"

"Err.. Sieghart-sensei?" I called out, only to see Sieghart just laughing his ass off… Jerk.

"Hey! What's happening here?!" A regal voice yelled out, the guards and the three of us changed our stares to said woman, to me, I think I just saw the most beautiful woman on Earth. She had short purple hair tied up to a short ponytail, matching purple eyes and wears… also matching purple magician clothes, I take it that's her favorite color then. "Oh! Elesis! Ronan! Sieghart!"

"See? I told you we're the Grand Chase!" Elesis proudly stated. I felt a bead of sweat trickle from my forehead, Ronan said that, not you, knucklehead.

"Lady Arme!" Both magicians kneeled in her presence. "Forgive our insolence!"

"Just don't treat them like that, or you two boys are gonna taste a big fat lightning bolt up your butts." She said. So… she must be Arme then.

"Hey Lil' Purple." Sieghart greeted.

Arme sighed, "Please Sieghart, stop calling me that…" Suddenly, she shifted her glance at me. She smiled as she went close to me. "So… you must be Sharde Wildman?"

I blushed a bit. "Y…Yes? How do you know?"

Arme grinned as she cleared her throat and said, "_Let's just say I'm your guardian angel, ne?"_

"N…No way!?" I stood up and… wow, she's taller than me by a forehead. I think she's 18. "H-How'd you-"

"Let me guess… telepathy?" Ronan suddenly asked Arme. Arme gave him a playful frown.

"Aww, you party pooper!" Arme said to him, whacking him playfully with her long, well decorated stick of hers. "But anyway, I want to talk to young Sharde here. And Elesis…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a knuckle-head."

"Damn it Arme!" Elesis fumed, I find that funny. "Anyway, we need to find a place to rest on, Sharde, you're on your own for now."

"Um… Okay I guess." Just then, Kaye flied up into the heavens, Sieghart lazily following Elesis, while Ronan nodded at me and left. "E…Eh… Ms. Ar-"

"Just Arme." She said, oh god her voice is so intoxicating. She smiled at me, which even made her more poisonous.

"A…Arme… right… So uh, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Her sweet face became serious, but she still smiled on me, "Yes. Do you remember when you 'died'?"

The horrendous image of my pool of blood flashed in my mind. "Yes." I shook my head, "I don't understand, Arme… why am I alive right now?"

"Simple, young magician." Arme chided. "Magic Overdrive, your mana that has been hiding in you for 14 years after your birth, suddenly activated at the brink of your death. "

"Magic… overdrive." I repeated weakly.

"Something doesn't want you to die yet." That surprised me, I don't have anything… or even anyone for that matter, do not die for. "Is it someone really important to you?"

I shook my head, "No. All I got are Elesis, Ronan and Sieghart-sensei."

Arme giggled. "That means they're the factors that you don't want to die. It's because they're important to you."

I chuckled, calming down a bit. I understand now, They always protected me when there were school bullies hurting me, something inside me that I wanted to return the favor… then… Now I'm seeing things. "I see… Thanks…"

"Aww, its no problem!" she cooed as she playfully whacked me with her… _stick_. "And it's a battlestaff, not a stick, that's your first lesson."

"Dwah?!" I jumped from her statement, she can read my thoughts! "Y…you can read my thoughts?!"

"Yeap, that way I can help you with your training even more!" She said cheerfully.

I just chuckled at her cheerful attitude, she reminds me of… someone in my old class. I can also see that she's more excited to train me than me wanting to train.

"Should we start training then?" I started. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and she levitated, okay, I'm scared again! "A..Arme! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"Really? I didn't know…" She teased. I just held onto her hand for dear life. "Heehee, you really are scared, okay, okay, we'll just walk." She let me down and she landed on the ground after. My fear, getting the best of me, I clung to her tightly. "Heehee, you might wanna let go of me…" she said to me in fits of laughing, I let go of her, blushing.

"S…Sorry!" I said to her, scratching my cheek as I blushed.

"Come on, only a few more minutes."

-0-

"So… where are we?"

"The place where I started practicing magic." She said to me, giving me a copy of her staff. "Now, I want you to think of something that really represents you."

"I don't get it…" I said to her with honesty.

She nodded in reply, understanding what I'm trying to say, "Here, simply think of what do you always think of when you see certain events… is it calming as the wind? Beautiful as the ocean? Angry as the flame? Like that."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Thinking of the past events that occurred to me.

"_Ne, Sharde, can you help me with this?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Waaah! Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"_

"_Its no problem…"_

-0-

"Wind!"

-0-

"_Damn it Sharde, why do you always disobey me, your father?!"_

"_I don't care dad! All I want is to study! That's all there is to it!"_

"_You bastard child, you are a Wildman! We Wildmen are meant to be warriors in mind, not magicians!"_

"_Hiro! Stop it! He's only a child!"_

"_Riza…"_

"_If my child wants to study, let him!"_

"_Mommy…"_

"_If that's what he wants, then he'll be nothing but our servant!"_

"_Hiro! Be reasonable!"_

"_Damn it, Riza! It's my decision and that's the way I want it!"_

-0-

"Fire…"

-0-

…

_I cant think of anything else anymore…_

_No… wait…_

"_Please… Sharde… I don't want to say goodbye…"_

_Sherra…_

"_I don't want you away from me Sherra… please… don't die on me!"_

"_I… cant… Sharde… I… love you… Go…Good…b..e…"_

"_SHERRAAA!!!"_

-0-

I can feel tears drown my face as I sat on the grass, three colors shone out on the gems of my staff.

"Wow! You managed to see three elements!" Arme clapped, impressed. "And also, looks like training you will be easier because your element. And…" She saw my tears and wiped it off of me. "Why?"

"Sherra…" I muttered. "She… was my lover…"

"Was?"

"She died…" I muttered, I'm refusing to cry.

"I'm sorry for asking, Sharde." She held on my shoulder. "But, here's the next lesson… Showing your true emotions amplifies your magic…"

"What are you… t…trying to say?" I asked her.

"Cry, Sharde. Cry all your pain out, because if you don't, your magic channels will be blocked." She spread her arms, "It's okay… I got that lesson too."

"Arme…" I sniffed, she hugged me sincerely, my tears began to flow out again like a broken dam.

"Don't worry… I'm here." She said, hugging me tighter, I did her the same favor as I cried all my heart out.

"W... Why did you leave me, Sherra!?" I screamed to myself. "Why… did you leave me like this?" I sobbed.

"There, there, Sharde-kun…" Arme whispered at me, I cried even more. "Just let it all out… I can see that you had many burdens, your family… your Sherra… Everything, just let it all out… Ah?!" I hugged her tighter than before, like a child hugging his favorite teddy bear. I can feel her warmth overtaking me, I loosened, and my head fell on her lap. I stared at her, I can tell she's blushing.

"S…sorry if I wet your clothes from my tears." I apologized, Arme chuckled as she played with my black locks, much to my embarrassment.

"It's okay, its more important that you finished this lesson, now, you can amplify your magic, but, you still need to learn basic spells." She said, "Bu-t since you looked so worn out, I'll let you rest for now. Okay?" she smiled at me.

"Okay… Thank you… Arme."

-0-

"Sharde-kun…" I gazed upon him and at the purple haired girl with a big smile. "You really like her, do you?" I asked him, but I expected no answer. "If you do… please, don't think about me, I really want to see you smile again. Love Arme… for my sake."

"Sherra-san." A giant elf with white wings sprouting behind him, showed up, giving me a friendly pat on the head. I blushed at his actions. "It seems that Sharde has nothing to do for the day except sleep. You should get your rest too… even as a Celestian."

"Yes. Seraph." I said with a gracious smile. "How's my sister, Flonne?"

"Oh, still in the netherworld. With Laharl."

"That evil Overlord guy? Flonne sure picks a lot of wrong people these days."

"Hohoho, oh don't mind your sister, she's just like that. Come, rest now and by the time you wake up, you'll expect something nice." The Seraph told me. "And don't call me Seraph anymore, think of me as your father, ne?"

"Okay Sera… err… dad!" I turned around to see Sharde one more time, and the screen faded, only my cerulean eyes and golden hair reflected back at me. Honestly, I look like Flonne herself, save for the wings and I had elven ears. "Bye Sharde." I muttered, turning around and walked with the Seraph.

-0-

Oh ho ho! What is this crazy author doing with a Disgaea crossover reference? Does this something had to relate with Sharde's adventures? Maybe not, it might be a little bonus though!


End file.
